


It's A Shame

by Carlaylohh



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the Superboy's death Clark and Tim mourn the fallen hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This was hella better in my head.

The main emotion he feels anymore is guilt. He feels guilty for not being there; for not being the one Kon could trust and ask for advice. He feels guilty for not being the father Kon deserved. But that doesn't matter now because he can't change that. The memories Kon had of him how Kon thought of him and every impression he's ever made on Kon is all Kon has of his "father." Why did it have to be Kon? Of everyone there why Kon? Why?!  
He violently punched the tree behind him, just missing the pair of legs dangling from a branch. Before that could even be processed in his mind the tree noisily hit the ground in two uneven pieces. Clark caught the sound of someone landing behind him. Turning around he found Robin standing next to the fresh grave. He stared at Clark like he hadn't just almost crushed his legs. Robin turned to the grave with that emotionless bat-look on his face. It was no use, because Clark knew what emotions he was hiding. "You two were close," Clark said.  
Robin didn't hesitate, but more ignored the statement made. He was transfixed on the stone and the words carved in it. "Conner Kent - may he rest in peace" was all it said. Clark wanted Robin to fill the silence for him because he had no idea what to say. Why is he here as Robin anyway? It's the middle of the day.   
"We were close," Robin finally said. "We were very close."

***

Tim woke up in the middle of the night. That's always frustrating; he rarely gets to sleep anyway. It didn't take him long to figure out what woke him. He could hear talking down the hallway. Who's up at three in the morning? Tim walked over and opened his door so he could hear better.

"You just need to-"  
"Shhh!"  
"Kon!"  
"He's awake."  
Damn it. He should've known it was Kon, he wouldn't have guessed talking to Cassie though. They just recently called it quits.  
"Rob?" Tim looked up at Kon, now standing in front of him. "Can we talk?"

***

That bat-look was no longer on Robin's face. He looked sad, torn up inside and… vulnerable. He looked like Tim, or what Clark thought Tim would look like.  
Tim’s lips twitched and he inhaled sharply. Another moment of silence and, “It’s a shame,” he took a deep and shaky breath. “It’s a shame… losing someone so amazing.” Tim said the last word with a smile in his voice.  
He tried to speak again but his voice cracked. Tim covered his mouth with his hand as the tears appeared. Clark wrapped his arms around the boy wonder and he hugged back. Tim sobbed, “I loved him.”

***

Kon was sitting on the end of Tim’s bed now. Tim was awkwardly only wearing his boxers with bed-head while Kon looked like he’s ready for the day that’s not here yet. “What is it?”  
“Cassie wanted me to talk to you.”  
Tim smirked, “So I’ve heard, could it wait till morning?”  
“Uh, I guess not?”  
Tim sat down next to his best friend. Kon noticed the crossed legs and careless posture. If only he knew what was coming. “I really don’t know how to say this—feel free to hate me afterwards—but I’m just gonna say it and get it over with.”  
Tim shook his head and looked at Kon, “What could you say that would-“  
“Just listen okay!” Tim held back the urge to flinch and let Conner go on. “You’re my best friend, okay? And I…”  
Before he knew it Tim was being kissed. It started off weary but when he started kissing back it became more. He opened his mouth and let Kon slip his tongue in and Tim found himself crawling into the Superboy’s lap, wrapping his arms around Kon’s neck and pulling him even closer, chest to chest so he could feel each rapid breath.  
They pulled away slightly for air. “I have a feeling you’ve been waiting for this,” Kon said breathlessly. Tim just laughed and went back to kissing his best friend.

***

The two were sitting in front of the grave facing each other now. “I didn’t know you two were that close.”  
Tim laughed, more of a snort, “Not many people did.” He was smiling at his gloves as he remembered Kon. He’s all Tim really thought about anymore. “Such a great person, loved by so many people, gone.” Tim sighed, “ I guess it’s true when they say only the good die young.”


End file.
